Little Dark Fairy
by The Real Blue Eyed Demon
Summary: Alice's life in the asylum, the hunt and the change.
1. Asylum

Little Dark Fairy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

OK, I'm really surprised I haven't seen this one, someone go out and make one of these so I can read it please. Don't forget to review, ;)

Summery: Alice's life in the asylum, the hunt and the change.

8888888I'mXReallyXGladXEdwardXDidn'tXKillXYou8888888

I could see the pain course through her body as the volts ran, electric and blue, through her veins. Her screams shook me to the core, as they reverberated off the steel walls. The smell of her fear sickened me instead of awakening the thirst as it should, again I was shaking in anger.

She had been in here for three months now, brought in by her brother. I had looked up her files and found her parents had died of Malaria, she was only fifteen at the time. Her brother, being her only care taker, decided to leave her here and carry on his life without the mysterious 'visions' of his sister.

Another of her pain-felt screams lanced through my sensitive eardrums, I hated to see her in pain. I would stop this soon, another ten seconds was all I could stand. I would end it now if not for the fact that they would just make her next session sooner, I wanted their blood. I growled softly and shook my head to snap myself back into control.

As she writhed she looked up into my eyes, her sweet blue meeting mine. What she saw in these red, soulless orbs I have no idea. Her eyes clouded over, and not from the pain I knew she was suffering. she was no longer seeing the horror happening around her, nor the evil smiles of the demented doctors. I hoped what ever she was seeing, it was somewhere sunny.

When her eyes snapped back to me they were wide with horror. I gently placed my finger to my chin, a sign we both knew to mean quiet. She had seen another vision of me, I who frequented her visions most. She saw the others but they, apparently, were more 'blurry' to her than me.

She remembered little of her outside life, the pain made her forget. At least that's what I told myself. I had a theory brewing, her life before this one was not much more pleasant than the one she was living now.

I had been the one to examine her when she was admitted, frail and pale as she was now. There had been 'marks', bruises, and cuts along her small pail form. Her brother said she had been locked in a closet for her own safety. The hand shaped slap marks fit him perfectly.

I moved far too quickly for the humans to see over to the control switch and saw a faint smile light her face. I furiously ripped the power cord in half, it would take them awhile to find another. Just as swiftly I returned to my chair, the dim lighting hiding my supernatural speed easily.

I allowed myself a small smile as I lay back in the chair watching the baffled 'doctors' stumble around in, what was to them, blackness. My dear Alice had stilled, her muscles relaxing from the pain that had gripped them. her eyes looked wildly about the room for me, she couldn't see me but she wanted to know where I was.

I kicked one of the metal pipes beside me twice. She relaxed further and smiled my way, I gave her one of my ghostly chuckles.

I had offered Alice freedom, as a vampire, merely weeks after her arrival. She had smiled at me and shook her head, this was before she would speak. Later she had explained to me why, she was waiting for her brother to return and take her away, as he had promised her.

I had heard that 'promise' for myself and my talent had told me of its untruthfulness. The boy wouldn't, and now couldn't, return to her. His blood had been sweet, he had been especially evil.

I had tracked him to bar on the night of his death. I would have left him alone if not for the markings I had found on my little prot??. Why did I still call her that? She had refused this 'life' that I had offered, maybe she would change her mind. I digress, my thoughts where neither here nor there these days.

To the boy, yes, I had tracked him and found him drunk over his cards. The lies he had told earlier in the night still hung false hope in the room. An old man sat next to his drunken form, he was speaking softly to the young woman at his right. My vampire ears caught their conversation easily.

"Ai, a prince, me luck's finally changed. One more night at the tables and I'm going home to me wife, a changed man I'll be." The woman, obviously a whore, had sneered at him. "He promised to make me a very rich woman after tonight."

I chuckled darkly, I could smell the disease that festered between her legs. Any man who lay with this cobra would not live for long. I could let his own desires do my work for me, but no, I was thirsty.

And to be truthful, I was the one who wanted to take this mans life, this scum who had hurt my little dark haired fairy. I wanted to hear his screams as I played with him slowly, and I wanted to be the one to hear his heart stop at I drained the very life from him. The boy would suffer for his crimes.

The emergency power had come on now, its flickering disoriented my sharp vision and annoyed me. They were unstrapping her now and I came forward to claim her in my arms. Dr. Cralmi gave her a dark glare, 'mysterious' and quite unfortunate things had been happening around her lately.

This was not the first power cord they had lost this month. Their entire supply of 'truth serum' had also disappeared, along with any that actually managed to make it into the facility. That sanity destroying substance would never make it's aqantence with my Alice.

I sat my little Alice down on her wheel chair, unneeded, I would prefer to carry her but the others would notice. As I wheeled her back to her room her dark blue eyes looked back at me, they were still wide with fear. "Not now, love," I whispered.

I opened the door to her cell and placed her gently onto her bed, if you could call it that. I began to pick up small articles that she had strewn around the room, mostly bits of clipped newspaper she had found. She had a small wooden box under her bed of the 'important' clippings, things she had predicted that had come true.

She had tried to explain to me once how her visions had worked, it had been obvious she was just bouncing theories off me though.

As I worked I whistled a little show toon she loved, some silly thing from a comedy piece I had seen last week. I would dearly love to take my little Alice to the theater, Carmen was playing this week. Perhaps I could try sneaking her out again, we had tried that once and enjoyed a quiet evening at my home.

If Alice's vision had not seen caretaker check her room we would have been found. I had no problem with this, I could protect her. Alice did not find this reassuring, she was trying to protect 'me.' No matter how often I had told her the silliness of this she still insisted. I had toyed with the thought often of mearly kidnaping her and fleeing the country.

Alice would always see my plans though, she would scream if I even got close to her when I was planning these things. It would always lead to more 'therapy' and I would hate myself afterwards.

She was giggling along with my humming now, I loved the sounds she made. "Lionel, would you bring the phonograph tonight, I want to listen to 'Ave Maria' again." I nodded, she loved Beethoven, along with all the other classics this is one of the many things that brought us so close.

I had brought my phonograph for her before she would even speak, when I had still thought her mute. It was during one of the times that we had been listening to it that she had finally told me her name. I smiled at the memory, I again was struck with the thought of taking her to the opera tonight.

She shook her head, "Its to risky." I frowned "Dr. Murvel will be out, no one will check your room." She smiled and relaxed against the wall, she loved the hypnotic sound of my voice. "Lionel... There's, someone looking for me." I growled involuntarily, who dared threaten my child?

This, hunting, had happened many times in the past. I was the only vampire in Scotland, and I wanted to keep it that way. So naturally, I would confront and destroy any interlopes on my territory. Sometimes one of these would escape my first attempt at killing them, and they would catch 'her' sent on me.

Something about her smell drove them wild with the thirst, she had never done so to me, she actually smelled nothing like food.

I looked away from her in shame, there had been a night not so long ago when, I had almost been to late. The fiend had actually made it into her room and bitten her arm. I had thrown him off her and held him down while I sucked out the venom.

I had made quick work of the bastard afterwards and stuffed his remains into bags to be taken home and burned.

I still wonder why I had drained the venom from her veins, I wanted her to be my companion immortally, my child to wonder the centuries with. I knew this was not what she wanted though, she wished to be human. I think preying off her brothers and sisters revolted her, she didn't fault me for it though.

Alice had nearly died from blood loss, and I had nursed her on her back from her death bed for weeks. They had allowed me to take her back to my home in this time, a small mercy I did not think them capable of.

I had bought her a grand bed for her stay in my home, and this would be her sleeping place every time she stayed. I had told her how simple it would be for me to simply say she had died, to keep her here with me. I had told her about her brother, how he would never come back for her.

She had not spoken to me for days after my confession. It broke my dead heart to bear her silence, and agonized me when she shied away from my touch. I sensed no hatred from her though, not the slightest bit of malice.

She mearly missed her abusive brother, mourned his passing, and wondered why I had chosen to take 'him' for my thirst. The city was crawling with evil, she knew my preference, yet she could not see the evil that was in him.

She had refused my offer still, she had seen something in a vision, something she wouldn't tell me. I assumed she saw what would happen if we left the country. Scotland was the only safe place for me. I angered the Volturi many decades ago, I refused their 'kind ... offer' to 'let' me join their guard. My power as a polygraph was intrigued to them, my ability to sense good and evil left them baffled.

The Volturi did not like being refused, they had tortured me.

I had spent a month in their, 'care' before I took my chance to escape. I had been weakening the steel restraints on my arms for some time, and after a few weeks time they were weak enough to break at any time I wished.

By that time I knew when and how I had to strike. The Volturi liked to use newborns as guards for their strength and after my month long fast they knew I didn't have enough strength to take on even one.

So my guards number dropped to just that, one lonely newborn. It was true my strength was waning, I could feel my veins tightening with dryness, and my throat grated with the thirst.

I waited until Aro and Marcus were out hunting to strike, I couldn't take on all of the leaders, but the others were push overs. I broke free of my chains and pounced on the newborn, I held him still with a move taught to me by my master, dead many years before.

I drained the fool of any remaining blood he had, his own mixed with his last meal. Then I was ready to run. Luck was with me and I made it out of the castle without detection.

Escaping Volterra was different though, I had forgotten about the guards watching the exits. They gave chase, but I was faster and they lost my trail within a few days.

Escaping the city had turned out to be the easiest part. The Volturi have eyes all over the globe, little spies just waiting to turn you over to their masters. It seemed no matter where I fled they always followed.

I even tried to blend in with my fellow vampires for protection. I joined a newborn gang in Mexico for a time, their petty wars were entertaining to me. When inevitably the Volturi found me, they destroyed everyone I had known there.

It was the same everywhere I went, if there were vampires there I was found. Then I discovered Scotland, my little safe haven. The hunting was not bad and I could easily defend it against any that would alert the Volturi of my presence.

I joined the asylum many years later, I wished to make the lives of the poor mortals imprisoned there a little but easier. I shook off these thought with another shake of my head, turning back to look at Alice who was still staring at me in confusion, she was looking for a reassurance to her prediction.

"No one will touch you, little one, no one." I whispered, my heart was still breaking. I had not smelled any of my kind around lately, but this was not the first time Alice had given me advance warning of rivals. I knew she feared for me when I left to face other vampires, my reassurances did nothing to change this. I hated to put her through still more pain.

"I will protect you from them, I swear." I knew what I would do If I had to, I would change her. My master did that for me, I had been his apprentice in the 'art of war' as he had called it.

I had no idea what we were studying destroying, that is, until I became one of them. I shook off these thoughts too, no time to dwell on the past. I had a vampire to hunt, I needed to feed again too. I watched my sweet Alice drift into a deeper sleep and made my way out of the room.

No one would 'dare' hurt my Alice, not while I was here.

8888888I'mXReallyXGladXEdwardXDidn'tXKillXYou8888888

Like it? Hate it? Give me some feedback people. Review. 


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 2: The Hunt.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sorry it took so long guys, I couldn't get Lionel's character quite right and I didn't want to make a bad chapter.

--

As I walked the city streets that night I felt a cold that I had not felt since I was human. It had nothing to do with the outside temperature, nor my own icy skin. Perhaps you could call it a premonition, a warning if you will.

I had decided to hunt first. The mortals around me had become distracting and I needed my wits about me if I was going to be hunting something more deadly.

I entered a tavern called _'Helms Knight'_ by way of the back door. The little pub was teamed in Scotland's past glory, now, but it had obviously been built by the Britons. I made my way over to a small table in the back, it was made of a dark wood and smelled clean enough.

Soon enough a serving girl came over and asked what I wanted to drink, I always enjoyed the private humor in that. Her dark curls reminded me of my Alice, though it was no time to think of her now.

The wench's stare was beginning to annoy me so I ordered a beer and sent her off my way with a glare of my own. The girl had been uncomfortable as humans tend to be around any of our kind and hurried off quickly.

I stared after her retreating figure searching for any traces of past treachery, however she was as clean as one of her status could be. I wasn't in the mood for bar wench anyway.

Reclining further in my seat and allowed my senses to roam throughout the smelly, crowded tavern. I touched individual souls here and there searching for any guilt or viciousness.

As happens when I let my gifts roam in such a place I found my next meal easily. A man who had been sitting a few tables down to my left was striking an uninteresting conversation with a young man.

The boy was a run away, innocent and repulsive to my taste. The man however was causing the venom to pool in my mouth. He was one of the kind that like to lead young boys into back alleys to rape, torture and kill. Yes, the man would do nicely the nights meal.

I carefully watched and heard the web of silk lies the pervert had spun to drag the boy in, make him feel safe. The man claimed to be a business tycoon that could help the boy get enough money for a horse and a good meal. He even paid for the boys drink. When they eventually stood to leave I followed.

I passed through the bar like a shadow. The angry sounds of a bar fight assaulted my sensitive hearing. Both thought the other was cheating, both were right. Was there no decency among mortals anymore? I was finding my meals far to easily for my liking. I enjoyed the thrill of the stalk, the rush of the kill.

My venom began pooling in my mouth, the smell further muting my senses. I couldn't afford this though, I had a vampire to kill.

My prey passed quickly through the back door, shepherding his little toy before him. The boy was clearly intoxicated, talking far louder than was necessary. Good, no one would believe the horror stories of one poor, drunk lad. But still, I needed to hurry the beast of a man had already shut the door behind them.

Making my way quickly through the crowed I slunk out the back door and into the shadows. The fiend was already upon him, his breathing heavy and impatient. The boy, in his numbed state, had no idea how much trouble he was in.

I quickly cornered him before he made his move. I grabbed him by the back of his cheap jacket and flung him to the ground, more than one thing cracked. I quickly flashed my pocket knife to scare the young boy away. The terror I smelt as he fled only made me all the more thirsty.

I was in agony now, as all of our kind are just before the kill. My throat burned with the rage of the demon inside me. I adored it. The retch was struggling in my steel grasp, threatening me with words of the pistol he did not posses.

I had no time for this, the thirst burned to hot. I pinned the sleaze to the wall and brought my teeth to his neck, I had not yet decided if I wanted to play with him.

I often do, that is, for those who spark my thirst the most. I like to inspire just a bit of the fear that they cause their fellow man. I had no time tonight though, I had Alice to think about.

I did not spare him the mercy of breaking his neck first. I drove my teeth in while muffling his screams for any that passed by, not that any would help him. I was surprised that he had escaped my notice this long, as I frequented the _'Helms Knight'_ often.

I often wished I could read minds like Salem could, he had been a good friend of mine. He and the rest of his coven had been murdered in Mexico for helping me. Once more I tore these thoughts from my mind. Alice had taught me to do this, her visions consumed her like my guilt consumed me.

I threw the bloodless corpse into a ditch. I could hear the squeals and pounding pulses of rats of the startled rats, a fitting enough place for him.

I was running then, I would make my rounds through the city tonight. If I smelt nothing unusual I would increase my search area throughout the rest of Scotland by the weeks end. I would reassure Alice of her safety.

After two hours of searching the city I found it clean of any vampires, only the scent of the last foolish young one burned in my nostrils. Her talent of evasion had been interesting, she had escaped me despite all my efforts.

I was still expecting the Volturi any day, I would grab my Alice and run if that were to happen. Or should I leave her here? No, that place would destroy her. Better to take her with me and change her than that.

I was thinking of that more often lately, it was no longer _'if'_ to me but when. It was as though Alice's opinion in the matter meant nothing to me. I tried to say it did but my talent made it very hard to lie to myself.

I stalked through the dark streets looking for another victim, with nothing else to do I found myself to still be thirsting. I was still considering the dilemma of Alice when I nearly ran into the vampire standing in front of me.

I was repulsed by his evil. He reeked of it, that, and his last kill. His filthy clothes and jeering smile forced a hiss from me.

He had merely smiled and dipped his head in greeting. When he spoke his voice was melodic like all of ours, but with an edge. This was a man who liked the taste of innocent blood, who craved it more than life.

"My pardon if I have intruded upon your territory. I didn't realize any other vampires lived here." I had straitened myself as dignity as I could and met his height. Even if it wasn't to defend my city I would have destroyed this vampire, and how did I miss him?

His scent was like nothing I had smelled before, it was cold and hard. The venom in it burned my nostrils like no other of our kind I had ever encountered.

I hated him, I knew that immediately. He stood for everything I was not, he was cruel, meaningfully so, and he enjoyed it.

He wanted nothing more than to take from me what I wanted most, that was his talent. I was more sure of this than anything I had ever known, and he wanted me to know it. Maybe it made the game more interesting for him.

He was sick, how selfish this creature must have been in life. The cruel, greedy beast still stood before me now, a grin on his face. His eyes were as cold as his scent, he was still taking me in, finding how best to hurt me.

I was glad he couldn't read my mind, Salem had taught me how to recognize a mindreader. I lifted my lips to reveal my teeth, a clear warning, not that I was going to let him escape me.

This must be the monster my poor little Alice had seen, I would destroy him painfully. I snarled, and he dropped into a low defensive crouch.

"What's the matter with you?" He was snarling too.

I knew then that I didn't have much time, the night watch would be here shortly to see what was causing such unnatural noises.

I knew I was quicker than him, and I might even be stronger because of my recent kill. I darted around his back and grabbed him in another of the restraining grips my master had taught me, one to hold prey stronger than yourself. He jolted and tried to get away, but this only caused him more pain and he stopped quickly.

"Such manners you have, do you treat all your guest this way?" He was snarling, if I had let him go he would have ripped my head off. I was in a stalemate, and we could hear the guards coming. The scent of the approaching blood was driving him crazy, he began struggling again. I shifted my arms slightly causing his arms to crack. He hissed in pain.

I was glad I was causing him discomfort, this monster who wanted my Alice. I darted my fangs forward to take off his head swiftly, I wanted to make it slower but we had less than five minutes left.

Another split second and he would have been dead, if not for his accomplice that is. I glared from the ground where I had been thrown, the red haired escapee smirked down at me. Good I could finish them both now.

I glided to my feet already in a crouch. By that time they were already gone, damn.

Then I thought of my little Alice, they had her scent!

By the time I got back to the asylum I could tell they both had been there.

That bastard had left me a note next to her sleeping, untouched form.

'Hello Lionel, It wasn't very polite the way you acted. I've come to show you what good manners are, as you can see your human is untouched. This will change soon though. Know this my friend, no matter where you take her, I will follow. Good luck and happy hiding.  
-James and Victoria.'

I don't remember much after finding their message. I had grabbed Alice's sleeping form and ran as fast as I could.

Sunrise found me somewhere in England. Alice was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the very real dangers now facing us. I was in 'there' territory now, and they would know it all to soon.

As I stared down at her tiny form I knew I should change her then. It would be better she never saw my fangs bury into her soft flesh. but I wanted her to at least know what was happening. It was all I could do for her.

--

Loved it, hate it, review.


End file.
